Too Good To Be True
by RemainingMemory
Summary: Hermione is trasported to 1944 and meets the handsome, young Dark Lord who stirs an interest in the new girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey (person who's reading) I hope you like my story, its the first ****fanfic**** I have ever made, in fact, it's the first story I have ever written. I am open to feedback a****nd**** constructive criticism - which really helps when I need to improve the story - a****nd**** if I ever make a mistake, I'm sorry a****nd**** please do tell me when I do. **

**P.S I know Tom seems a bit OOC but I like him better when he's sorta nice. **

**PencilScribbles**

**Chapter 1**

Tom woke up abruptly, covered in cold sweat and pushed away the dark hair that was plastered to his forehead. He had been having bad dreams a lot lately. Most were just glimpses of a pale, white bald man with paper-like skin, slits for nostrils and blood-red eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he also saw a girl in those dreams, even though her clothes were filthy and ragged due to fighting Tom could see she was rather pretty, with small features and chocolate brown eyes and thick, brown hair framing her heart-shaped face. She was quite a skilled fighter as well.

Before he had woken up, the girl was being pursued by dark, hooded figures wearing masks who were shooting curses at her and Tom could see that they were Dark curses as he had used a few himself and he recognized the wand movement. Most of the time all Tom could see were the flashes of light the curses produced. Finally the girl was cornered in the Headmasters office. This surprised Tom, he hadn't actually seen the place where his dreams happened and the place looked nothing like Hogwarts, instead of the boringly cheerful atmosphere he experienced daily, it had a dark, sinister feel.

The girl's eyes darted around, searching for escape, something that could help her, and then a curse skimmed her shoulder and she flitted to the table, accidentally knocking down a dull-gold necklace with a pendant which had miniature hourglass embedded in it, and shattering it.

Hermione was frantic. The Death Eaters were pursuing her, firing deadly curses that were scarcely missing her. Hermione fired a few shots behind her and she heard one Death Eater grunt in pain. She ran into Dumbledore's office in hope of a safe refuge but she was cornered by the Death Eaters. She dashed to the desk, accidentally knocking over the Time-Turner Professor McGonagall had given her when she was in third year and it fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. Hermione picked up the remnants of the Time-Turner hastily and as she did, the world spun and she blacked out falling to the ground.

Hermione woke up, there was a sharp pain at the side of her head and a wet, stinging feeling in her right hand. She forced her eyes open and groaned in pain, as she unclenched her right fist she could see the remaining pieces of the Time-Turner slick with blood she dropped them into her lap and examined her hand, wincing as she pulled out the shards of glass, then she drew her wand and cast _Episkey_at her injured hand, she then moved on to the pain in her head, probing her cool fingers lightly around her temples, cringing slightly **_Yep,_** she thought grimly _**that's definitely a bruise. **_Then she realised that no one had cursed her at all in the past minutes.

She inspected her surroundings cautiously, then, with a jolt of surprise she realised she was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione got up gingerly, flexing her muscles to see anything else was injured. Luckily it was just a little soreness around her joints. She trailed towards the castle slowly, anticipating what she would see, and started advancing up the castle steps, she pushed the doors open slowly and was shocked.

There were students ambling around merrily, chatting loudly to their friends, and their uniforms were strange. The robes were fairly normal but what they were wearing underneath looked like the kind of clothing Hermione had seen in antique clothing stores. She stopped a smiling boy wearing the Hufflepuff colours.

'Excuse me, but if I may,' she asked ' What's the date today?'

'It's the 2nd of September' he replied.

'No,' she said 'I mean the year.' The boy looked at her strangely but still replied

'1944?'

**1944! **Hermione thought horrified as she thanked the boy quickly and dashed towards the Dumbledore's office, **The Time-Turner took me back in time. **As she neared the stone gargoyles blocking the office she skidded to a halt as she realised that in this time Dumbledore was not Headmaster but in fact a Transfiguration teacher. Then she started to sprint towards what would've been Professor McGonagall's office and caught Dumbledore walking out of his office. His hair and beard were a bright shade of auburn were startlingly different to what Hermione was used to but there were still the same twinkling periwinkle blue eyes behind the familiar half-moon spectacles. he looked at her in surprise as she spoke to him.

'Professor,' she said rapidly ' I need to speak to you its urgent.' Dumbledore said nothing but let her lead him back into his office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and gestured for hermione to sit in front of him in the soft, scarlet armchair. Hermione walked over to the chair meekly, realising that he didn't even know who she was and that she had just dragged him into his own office.

'Now,' Dumbledore began 'What was it you wanted to tell me, Miss...?

'Granger,' Hermione mumbled 'Hermione Granger.'

'Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said inquistively 'Please do tell me what you wanted to say, as I am very interested indeed in why you are covered in blood.'

'Well sir,' Hermione began and went on to tell her tale of how she was from the future and how a Dark Wizard named Lord Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts and was terrorising the wizarding world.

'...and then I picked up the broken peices of the Time-Turner and ended up here' she finished.

'And now you are in need of my help?' he inquired

'Yes please...' Hermione said quietly 'Oh and I'm in Gryffindor'.

'Okay then, you must be measured for some new robes this afternoon but for now go up to the Gryffindor common room and clean yourself up,' he said, handing her a set of freshly laundered plain robes.

'Oh and Hermione the password is _Taberna_' he added. Hermione thanked Dumbledore and trailed out of his office and up to the common room hesitating before the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione tapped on the portrait waking up the irritated Fat Lady,

'_Taberna_' she said clearly, and the portrait swung open revealing the entrance of the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Except for Caleb and a few other characters that seem unfamiliar.**

**Authors Note:**

**I want to send a special thankyou to my first two reviewers Tempted Sacrifice and ****Sweet-Tang-Honney, who wrote sweet reviews and give me hope for more reviews. I Love You Guys :)**

**PencilScribbles**

Chapter 2

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole hesitantly, wondering if anyone would be in there but thankfully it was empty. She walked to the girl's dormitory, deciding that a shower would be best for her aching joints and muscles. She undressed and stepped into the shower, the cold floor chilling her bare feet and turned on the hot water. She scrubbed all the dried blood away and rubbed soap into her tender muscles, sighing in relief.

After her shower Hermione got dressed in the clean robes, not sure what else she could do. Suddenly a boy came in laughing and trailed off as he saw Hermione and looked at her in surprise.

'Hello,' he said curiously 'Who are you?'

'I'm a new student,' Hermione answered 'Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too,' he said with a smile 'I'm Caleb, Caleb Hammond, would you like me to show you around?'

'Yes,' Hermione replied, grinning broadly 'That would be really nice.' Caleb offered her his arm and she took it, both of them walking out of the common room happily. Caleb guided Hermione through the bustling crowds of students who were staring at Hermione curiously. Hermione thought Caleb was rather funny and she hoped that he would be her first friend at Hogwarts, well at least in 1944. He was also very good looking, tall, with lanky muscles, sandy brown hair a sprinkling of golden freckles across his nose, lightly tanned skin and friendly sea green eyes.

Caleb looked down at her, puzzled at why she was staring at him. He snapped his fingers in front of her face causing her to break out of her inspection.

'What are you looking at?' he asked curiously.

'Nothing' replied Hermione faking nonchalance and blushing lightly.

'Okay then…' said Caleb not quite believing her. They reached the end of the hall and Hermione suddenly remembered that's he would have to see Dumbledore to get her timetable. She excused herself to an affronted Caleb and explained the reason why.

'Didn't I say I would walk with you and show you around?' he said indignantly.

'Well, yes…' Hermione said hesitating.

'Then, come on,' he said, pulling at her arm, 'I'll take you to Dumbledore's office.' They strolled to Dumbledore's office casually and Caleb saluted Hermione with a phoney severe expression as he left her at the door giggling. Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore stood before Hermione, tall and thin as a rail.

'Miss Granger?' he asked enquiringly 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, I need my timetable' Hermione said.

'Of course,' Dumbledore said thoughtfully 'I presume that you decided to take all the classes, just looking at you I can tell you are an intelligent young lady.'

'Yes,' Hermione said shyly 'I do like school.'

'Well, here is your timetable' Dumbledore said, handing her a piece of parchment as Hermione thanked him.

'Oh and by the way Miss Granger' Dumbledore said casually 'Your uniform robes will be here tomorrow in the afternoon and we will have to go shopping in Hogsmeade to buy you some new clothes and books.'

'Thank you' Hermione said, 'I'll visit your office tomorrow.' Hermione left the room, happier at the thought of buying her new books. She bumped into a rather tall person, she looked up and inwardly gasped with shock and recognition. It was Tom Riddle, the soon to be Lord Voldemort. She stared up at his face, **He is rather handsome, **Hermione thought and chastised herself inwardly for thinking such things about the man who would kill Harry's parents.

He had a tall, lean body with inky, glossy, dark hair covering sweeping over his pale forehead and dark, dark eyes fringed with long, thick lashes that mirrored her recognition and shock.

'What are you doing here?' he said in a low voice.

'What do you mean what am I doing here' Hermione said, annoyed.

'Never mind' he said, realising that the girl had no idea what he was talking about and that she did not know that she had appeared in his dreams countless times.

Hermione walked off, her head swimming with confusion. She noticed that Tom looked like he recognised her somehow, which was surprising since they hadn't even met yet. Hermione shook off the thought as her stomach roared in hunger and walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, she then spotted Caleb who was waving excitedly and patting the spot on the bench next to him. Hermione walked over to him and sat down gracefully, starting to pile her plate with food.

'Hey guys!' Caleb called to the other Gryffindors, who turned their heads at Caleb's interruption, 'I want you to meet Hermione, she's new here and I thought you guys would like to meet her.' There was a collection of enthusiastic 'Hey's' and 'Hi's'. Hermione began to eat her dinner hastily so she could go back up to the common room and get some well needed sleep. Hermione scraped the plate clean and dashed up to the common room

'Pius' she said breathlessly to the portrait as it hung open revealing the hole leading to the common room. Hermione climbed through it in relief and got ready for bed, throwing on her red flannel pyjamas and snuggling under the silky white sheets, dreaming of the dark, handsome Tom Riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters except for a few made up ones.**

**Authors Note:**

**I just got a sarcastic review. Yeah, don't send me stuff like that, there is no point of it and it helps no body. Anyways I want to thank the people who gave me good reviews, especially NilIdentity who wrote me a really inspiring review. Thanks :)**

**PencilScribbles**

Chapter 3

Tom walked away in shock and confusion. The girl from his dreams was here. In Hogwarts. The cold mask he usually wore rippled a little but he still maintained a calm expression as he stalked off to the common room, his thoughts swirling around his head. He had to get closer to her, figure out what she was doing here and why she interfered in his dreams. He noticed when he first looked into her chocolate brown eyes that he saw a mixture of feelings. There was shock, confusion and fear – which everyone usually had in their eyes when Tom was around- but what surprised him was the revulsion. The girl didn't even know him and she already hated him which was surprising for Tom because everyone was fooled by his charming nature.

'Callidus' he said calmly to the portrait as it swung open respectfully. Tom walked through the portrait hole briskly, ignoring the younger Slytherins who were cowering in fear of another torture session and went to sleep to clear up his thoughts of the girl who was still in his mind.

Hermione heard a thud and decided against opening her eyes and finding out who caused the annoyance. She was rather tired and couldn't sleep all night. She heard a collection of muffled words.

'No, you wake her up' a soprano voice giggled. Then another set of wishy-washy mumbling.

'Fine then I'll wake her up' the penetrating voice claimed. Hermione felt her blanket being pulled roughly from her body as she played tug-of-war with the person on the other side who was giggling. Hermione opened her eyes reluctantly to a pair of excited, cerulean eyes. Hermione groaned as the person started pulling her off her bed animatedly.

'C'mon,' the voice insisted 'You have to meet everyone else.' Hermione trailed off to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she was fresh and wake a girl danced to her side. Her hair was a honey brown, and she had a ballet dancer's body, lithe and graceful. But her sapphire eyes Hermione recognised immediately and with a jolt of dislike, she was the intruder. The puller of blankets.

The girl laughed, she had a tinkling laugh, like a bell.

'I'm Grace Owens' she said, holding out a slender hand. Hermione took and shook it lightly, her name matched her poise.

'What's your name?' Grace insisted. Hermione managed to mutter her name as she flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would take her in its clutches soon.

'Lydia! Come and meet the new girl' Grace called, as Hermione opened her eyes curiously. A quiet looking girl entered. She had eyes in the strangest shade of violet that were obscured by narrow spectacles; her hair was thick and dark falling to her waist. She had a willowy figure and she walked as if she belonged on a runway, she was elegant and refined.

'Hello' she said and Hermione acknowledged the mumbling lilt in her voice, she was the one who was with Grace when she was being woken up.

'Hello' Hermione replied, becoming instantly awake as she saw Caleb walk out of the boy's dormitory with his sandy hair dishevelled and his emerald eyes groggy from sleep. He wandered over to them, yawning and rubbing the remnants of sleep from his tired eyes.

'Hi girls,' he garbled, 'whazzgoinon?'

'Nothing,' Grace giggled, 'That is if you asked "What's going on?", Oh and we have a new girl, Caleb, meet Hermione over here.'

'I know her,' Caleb said, not quite mumbling anymore,' I saw her before you guys.' He smiled pleasantly at Hermione, and she returned a cheerful grin.

'Shall we go down to breakfast?' Lydia asked softly.

'Yes,' Caleb replied enthusiastically, 'I'm really hungry.' The three of them paced towards the Great Hall, where everyone already sat, reading newspapers and eating breakfast. As soon as they sat down Caleb impaled a sausage with his fork and waved it around jovially as he coated it with ketchup.

'I think we should introduce Hermione to all the other Gryffindors, they'd love that' Caleb said with a smile. Hermione shook her head in disagreement, she didn't want any attention, nor did she want to meet anyone else.

'C'mon' Caleb persisted, 'It'll be fun.'

'No,' Hermione reassured him, 'I'm fine, let's just eat in peace for now okay?' Caleb nodded reluctantly and settled down.

'So Lydia," Grace said lightly 'Are you going to do anything interesting today?'

'No,' Lydia said serenely, 'I'm just going to sit down in front of the fireplace in the common room after class and read.'

'That sounds nice,' Hermione said positively 'May I join you?'

"Of course' Lydia said composedly. They then began eating hastily as the awkward silence settled in. Then they got up when they finished and walked off to their classes. Hermione walked alone and in silence, anticipating that Divination would be extremely unpleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except for Caleb, Lydia and Grace.**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, I might have got my hopes up just a bit high for a lot more and they were crushed but that's understandable since nothing, I repeat NOTHING has happened in the story so far and I'm sorry. I'll try making it a bit more interesting.**

**If you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Lots of Love,**

**PencilScribbles **

**Chapter 4**

Hermione climbed up the ladder and opened the trapdoor that led to the empty Divination classroom. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the sickly sweet smelling classroom and went to sit down on one of the musty armchairs, waiting for the rest of the students and the teacher to arrive. She closed her eyes, the familiar surroundings bringing back happy memories of Harry and Ron and all the times they had spent together. Then she heard another body settling in the armchair next to hers, the person started to arrange the crystal ball, teacups and tarot cards neatly on the small, dusty, round tables. She ignored the person and went back to her thinking when the person came standing in front of her, she inhaled deeply and a fresh, woody scent filled her.

'Are you meditating?' a familiar, pleasant voice asked her. Hermione opened an eye and her heart started to pump quicker than usual. She was staring into the dark, deep eyes of Lord Voldemort. He looked back at her curiously,

'Hello?' he said tentatively, 'I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself properly the other day, I am Tom Riddle.' Hermione ignored him and crossed her arms in front of her adopting a hostile position. She didn't want to speak to him at all, ever.

Tom was surprised; no one was ever this hostile to him, only Dumbledore. Everyone was extremely naïve and didn't look past his good looks, charm and intelligence. They didn't notice the evil pulsing beneath his skin, the essence of Lord Voldemort. But this girl was not like other girls who were always fooled by him, she simply refused to speak to him and she didn't even know him. **But no matter, **Tom thought knowingly **They always end up grovelling at my feet when I'm finished with them.**

Tom went to sit beside Hermione, knowing that this would irritate her, as her antagonism radiated off her in waves. Hermione turned towards the front of the room, ignoring the fact that she could practically feel Tom's eyes boring into her back. Everyone had arrived and Caleb looked disappointed when he saw Tom sitting next to Hermione and went off to join Grace, who was waving happily at Hermione. Hermione gave Caleb a rueful smile and waved weakly at Grace who winked at her when she saw who Hermione was sitting next to.

Hermione was horrified and made a face at Grace who laughed knowingly. Hermione's eyes searched the room for Lydia's familiar amethyst eyes, and then she remembered that Lydia was telling her before that she decided she didn't want to take Divination and scowled, wishing she could join Lydia in her free period without the heart and soul of all terror and evil sitting beside her.

Hermione focused her attention back on the front of the room; she heard a thin, reedy voice demanding silence and looked towards the source of the noise. The divination professor looked alarmingly like Professor Trelawney. With wild, dirty blonde hair and glasses so thick they magnified her midnight blue eyes to enormous sizes, making her look like a demented owl. She bustled inside the room, her multicoloured, frilly skirts gathering dust and her many beaded necklaces clicking together as she left a lingering scent of musk in her wake.

"Well, well,' she said clasping her skinny hands together in front of her chest, her assorted bangles riding up and down her skeletal arms as she noticed Hermione sinking deeper and deeper into the soft, cushy chair, 'A new student? Why don't you introduce yourself to us dear?' She had sweet smile on her gaunt face and her eyes disappeared into her wrinkles. Hermione got up reluctantly and went up to the front of class, and stood defiantly looking each and every student in the eye, and avoiding Tom's gaze.

'Go on then,' the Trelawney look-alike said, 'Tell us your name dearie.'

'Hello,' Hermione said, her voice wavering slightly, as she remembered the story Dumbledore told her to tell if people were curious about where she was from and why she was here,

'My name is Hermione Granger and I have just moved here from Germany in Bavaria, in hopes of eluding Grindelwald. I came here to seek refuge at Hogwarts with Dumbledore who is a close friend of my family and is now my guardian because my family were killed by Grindelwald's followers while I was at school in Durmstrang.' Dumbledore had told her to mention that she had been going to Durmstrang so that the students and teachers would assume she was a pureblood as Durmstrang did not admit Muggle-born students.

As Hermione was stumbling back to her seat she tripped over somebody's intentional foot and lay sprawling in someone's lap, going red-faced and apologizing anxiously to the chuckling person as she quickly clambered off their lap. Hermione looked up the person and almost cried with embarrassment. She had landed straight in the lap of Tom Marvolo Riddle, to her dismay and to the delight of everyone else who were laughing. Despite what happened he still looked calm and collected, although there was hidden amusement in his eyes.

Hermione stalked back to her seat and ignored the incessant chattering of the professor, whom Hermione had learned was named Professor Bayliss. Tom leaned over and whispered into her ear, his warm breath sent tingles down her spine.

'Very unfortunate for you to fall in front of the class, but trust me it wasn't_ too _bad for me; in fact I found it very enjoyable.' He chuckled, amused. Hermione was revolted, despite the fact that she thought he was very attractive and charismatic and intelligent… **Stop it **she hissed inwardly at her wandering thoughts.

Tom found it very amusing to make the new girl squirm. He would occasionally brush her hand when they reached for the tarot cards or teacups and she would jerk her hand back hastily, glaring at him darkly when he gave her false, innocent expression.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard the bell chime, meaning that she could leave the room and Tom Riddle behind. She scrambled for her books and headed towards the trapdoor, and her books fell. She huffed and bent down to pick them up but Tom was already there holding them out to her with a sincere smile.

'I hope we meet again soon,' he said with a charming smile as he opened the trapdoor and motioned for her to go first. Hermione muttered a trail of obscenities underneath her breath as she descended down the creaking ladder and off towards her next class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. You may notice that some of the other characters are unfamiliar, I own those :)**

**Authors Note: So….. How did you like my last chapter? Well, I hope you liked it, and if you didn't… tell me why, okay? Well anyways thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter 2 hours after it was finished, that's a good feeling. **

**Don't stop showing the love,**

**PencilScribbles**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione huffed as walked away from the Divination classroom angrily. Who did Tom Riddle think he was? **Oh that's right **Hermione answered herself sarcastically,** Lord Voldemort. **Potions was next and she had bad feeling that's something unpleasant was about to happen. She could feel everyone staring at her and laughing at the incident that had happened in Divination. Hermione flushed an angry red and turned around to glower at the onlookers darkly.

Hermione ran her hands over the door of the dungeon, feeling the grain of the wood beneath her fingertips before pushing the door open and entering the dark classroom. She blinked, trying to get used to the dimly lit room and then she spotted a beaming Professor Slughorn, his walrus moustache wasn't white but instead a kind of dark blond and his balding head still had traces of the same dark blond hairs. He bustled over to her,

'Ah, and who do we have here?' he asked her jovially. Hermione remembered how much she used to like Slughorn and she thought very highly of him, he was also an excellent professor.

'Well Professor Slughorn,' she said, 'I'm Hermione Granger, I have just moved here from Bavaria.'

'Well Miss Granger, I trust you will enjoy your time here at Hogwarts,' he said 'Why don't you go sit beside Tom, there is an empty seat there and he is also top of every class so he will be able to help you in potions if you need to catch up.'

'Is there another seat,' she asked desperately, 'Any other seat, at all? Slughorn raised his eyebrows in surprise; no student had ever disliked Tom, ever. Especially not the female students, usually they would squeal with joy.

'No, I'm sorry Miss Granger, that is the only available seat,' he said gently. Hermione glanced at Tom, who was smirking at her. She raised her chin defiantly and went to sit next to him, edging her chair as far away from him as the desk allowed, trying to avoid him without making it look too suspicious. Tom looked away from her, if he didn't he would have burst out laughing right in the middle of class at her silly antics.

'Alright then,' Slughorn said, rather loudly as if he had cast the_ Sonorous_ charm on his voice, 'Today we will be brewing the Volubilis potion, now, who can tell me what the Volubilis potion is?' Hermione knew the answer right away and her arm shot up in the air.

'Yes Miss Granger?' Slughorn inquired delightedly.

'The Volubilis potion is a potion that allows you to alter your voice as you wish' Hermione said, remembering the lesson that Snape had taught them in fifth year.

'Excellent,' Slughorn said happily, 'And who can tell me what ingredients belong in a Volubilis potion?' Hermione's raised her hand again eagerly.

'The ingredients needed for the Volubilis potion are Honeywater, mint sprigs, stewed Mandrake and the syrup of Hellebore' Hermione recited. She glanced at Tom who looked taken aback and smiled arrogantly.

'Exceptional,' Slughorn beamed amusedly, 'Ten points to Gryffindor.' Slughorn motioned for a thin, freckly boy to hand out the ingredients that sat in boxes on his desk to every pair in the classroom.

'You don't seem to need any help' Tom murmured to Hermione.

'No,' she said suggestively, 'I don't, so now you can go tell Slughorn that and maybe you could go sit somewhere else?' Tom's smirk grew even wider and he looked down at Hermione,

'You know what?' he said pleasantly, 'I don't think I will, I quite like sitting next to you, you're very funny.'

'Gee, glad to see at least someone happy' Hermione said sarcastically. Tom just shook his head and bent over the notes he was writing. The freckly boy arrived and placed the ingredients on their desk, as well as a pewter cauldron, three glass phials, a mortar and pestle and a set of scales.

'We should get started' Tom said briskly, lighting the fire and watching as the water turned a fiery red, then a murky green. He added the Honeywater which caused the potion to transform into a light shade of pink. Hermione remembered the next steps and pointed her wand at the fired, making it burn hotter. The potion turned a deep, burnt orange and then a light green when Hermione added the mint sprigs.

Tom began working on the potion again turning it shades of blue and adding more mint sprigs until it turned pink again. He lowered the stewed Mandrake into the potion, turning it orange again, and then Hellebore syrup so it changed back to blue.

Hermione turned up the heat again and the potion went from blue to red to yellow and emitted a couple of satisfactory sparks. They both smiled with satisfacton and watched Slughorn asess their potion with delight.

'Wonderful, perfectly made Mister Riddle and Miss Granger, see now Tom aren't you happy you finally have a cappable partne who can match your abilities?' Slughorn asked Tom smiling at him meaningfully.

'Of course,' Tom said with false happiness, 'No one could be better than Miss Granger.' He flashed his toothpaste-commercial teeth at Slughorn in a phoney smile. Slughorn beamed at him, and dismissed the class. Hermione walked through one of the corridors, and towards the Great Hall, glad that she was able to have a decent meal with her friends. She entered another corridor which was strangely deserted, Hermione wondered why, and continued walking past the empty classrooms, she tripped over something and dropped her books. But when she looked back, nothing was there; it was as if an invisible foot had tripped her. She bent down to pick up her books, and when she straightened her back with an annoyed sigh she felt a pair of strong, Disillusioned arms wrap around her waist and a large, slender-fingered hand covered her mouth as she screamed with surprise, and before anyone could hear her muffled screams she was pulled into a deserted classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I don't own Harry potter or any of the other characters. Only Caleb, Lydia, Grace, etc.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, **

**So anyway thanks for the great reviews. I am glad some people actually like my story :) I didn't think I'd get any reviews at all, maybe three or something; if you want me to put anything else in the story don't hesitate to tell me :) I am having a bit of writer's block, and it took me a while to write this chapter, so sorry :(**

**Lots of Love,**

**PencilScribbles**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione writhed around in her captors grasp; her desperate pleas for help were muffled by a large hand. The room was extremely dark and she could see who was holding her,

'Silencio' a rich, familiar, masculine voice murmured, and Hermione felt the tip of a wand being pressed to her throat. Suddenly Hermione couldn't speak anymore, she kicked her legs and her foot kicked a shin. She then heard a trail of curses and the hands that held her let her go and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Hermione hastily scrambled for the door, turning the knob aggressively. But the door didn't open, she tried again. And again, but to no avail. She hit her forehead against the door and tried to hold back her hot tears, and she turned around to face her captor, sliding down the door until she was slumped on the floor. She heard a dark chuckle behind her,

'You didn't think I'd let you get away that easy, you poor girl,' the voice crooned, with mock sincerity. Hermione turned her head away in defiance, refusing to let the figure shrouded in darkness see her cry.

'Look at me,' the voice ordered, gripping Hermione's chin and forcing her to face the front, she lifted her hands and wiped the tears away hastily.

'Lumos,' the voice said calmly, and the tip of his wand glowed steadily in the shadows, revealing the person's face. Hermione was anticipating the moment when she would find out who her captor was, in hope of finding their weaknesses, but the person who stood before her had no weaknesses.

'Hello Hermione,' Tom said pleasantly, and then he realised that the Silencing charm was still cast on her and he performed the counter curse, allowing Hermione to speak.

'Tom?' Hermione asked, her voice quavering slightly, Tom smiled down at her, pleased at how fragile she was in front of him.

'What do you want?' she demanded weakly. Tom laughed quietly; his pale, handsome face had a pearly sheen in the weak wand light.

'Want?' he asked, 'Why, I don't want anything, he said composedly, 'I merely want to ask you a few questions'.

'A few questions?' Hermione scoffed, 'Then why kidnap me? You could have asked me questions without dragging me into a dark, empty classroom.'

'Well,' Tom said, 'You always seem to avoid me, why do you suddenly hate me? You haven't even got to know me.'

'Why does it matter to you?' Hermione demanded, standing on her feet as she gained her Gryffindor courage. Tom thought about this for a while, leaning his tall, slim body on a table thoughtfully, contemplating on why he even cared if she talked to him or not.

'I'm not sure,' he said, as though he was puzzled by his own actions. Hermione thought this situation was rather strange. Here she was, standing in a dim, abandoned classroom with the future Dark Lord. She contemplated on why he hadn't killed her yet, or at least Cruciated her yet.

'Well if you don't mind I'm leaving,' she said plainly, turning to unlock the door. She pulled out her wand,

'Alohomo-' She felt a hand grip her wrist, the fingers tightened around her wrist so hard the knuckles turned white.

'And where do you think your going?' Tom asked calmly, prying her fingers from the doorknob.

'To my common room?' Hermione said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'I didn't tell you to leave,' Tom said.

'I can do whatever I like,' Hermione said hotly, 'You don't tell me what I can or can't do.' Tom's eyes darkened a fraction, and a red tint came to them. Hermione's wrist started to burn as Tom gripped it tighter and tighter,

'Tom! Let go, you're hurting me!' she whimpered. He looked at her, her usually friendly brown eyes were swimming with tears of pain and the fear in her eyes was strangely familiar, and he remembered his dream, she was wearing the same facial expression as she was running from her pursuers. She desperately tried to pry his fingers from her wrist; he flung her wrist away, as if she had burned him. He turned away from her, trying to pull his thoughts together,

**What's happening to me? **he asked himself, **Why am I feeling like this. **He turned to face Hermione, she was still looking at him, but when he looked into her eyes, he felt as if she knew everything about him, that he had killed his father and grandparents in cold blood, that she knew the dark, brooding wizard inside of him.

He walked towards her and she stepped back, her back pressing against the wall and she looked at him timidly. He could smell her clean scent, like cotton and floral soap. He leaned in, inhaling deeply. He gently touched a soft, brown curl and wound it around his finger. She looked at him strangely as he loomed over her, closing his eyes as if he was having a wonderful dream and didn't want to wake up. He opened his eyes sadly and backed away, walking towards the door and unlocking it for her; she looked at him in surprise and relief.

'Leave,' he said hoarsely, and Hermione turned and fled the dark classroom, leaving Tom behind, who was confused at his own actions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure to own Harry Potter; all of the credit belongs to J.K Rowling, an amazing writer :)**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm baack –smiles brightly- and its good to be back. And as you might have noticed, yes I have tried to give away my fanfic, but now im giving it another try. Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione raced back to her common room, ignoring the surprised expressions of her onlookers. The Fat Lady glanced at Hermione who managed to utter the password in her shocked state. Hermione clambered into the common room and headed for the bathroom. She looked at her tear streaked face in the mirror. She was a wreck. Her skin looked pale and sallow in the fluorescent lights and her eyes were puffy and red. She opened the tap and splashed her face with icy cold water. Her face was dripping with water and one of the windows was open, sending a cold breeze her way, chilling her face. She lay slumped at the white sink, resting her face against the cool marble. She reached up and touched her cheek, her fingers skimming the hot skin there. It was as though she had a fever.

Hermione let out a large breath and staggered to her feet, trailing towards her comforting bed. She lay down on the soft sheets and drew the curtains around her, contemplating on the past events. She wondered when and how she would get back to her own time. She missed Harry and Ron dearly; sometimes when she was in class she would imagine that they were there, zoning out, oblivious to the rest of the students. Harry would be smiling at her, his emerald green eyes were so trusting and brave and Ron would wave merrily at her, his bright red hair standing out in her imaginary picture. But of course she knew they weren't real, figments of her imagination.

Hermione would have to pull herself together, _**I'll go up the library and study on time travel, there has to be a way to get out of here, out of this time and back to my own, **_she thought_**. **_Maybe she could ask Dumbledore. He would help her. She grabbed her mittens, pulling them on and wrapped her red and gold scarf around her neck. She went over to close the window; and she saw a couple of figures outside on the white snow. Wiping the foggy window with her mitten covered hand she squinted outside and saw that no one was there. Perhaps she was hallucinating. She brushed off the thought, grabbed her book bag and strode off to the library.

Hermione ran her fingers along the thick volumes that sat on the shelf. She picked out one and blew gently on the book, stirring the thick dust it had gathered during its times of vacancy. She padded across the thick carpet of the library and sat on one of the musty, overstuffed, red velvet couches. The library was toasty warm and suited her well during these cold times. She flipped the book open, revealing the numerous lines of small print and began to read.

Tom sat in the dark corner of the library, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He had his head lowered over a book, and narrowed his eyes, trying to read the title of the weighty tome Hermione was reading. _Time Travelling Through the Ages by Alexander Pedlebury, _he wondered why Hermione was reading about time travelling, perhaps she was interested in the subject, but still he felt curious.

Hermione closed her eyes, resting for a second, then she felt someone else seat themselves next to her, she opened her eyes and smiled. It was Caleb.

'Hey,' he said laughingly, 'You know, classes are over, why are you wasting your time in this place?' Hermione sniffed,

'Not everyone hates reading you know,' she said, looking her nose down at him, in mock arrogance.

'Hey,' Caleb said, holding his hands up in a gesture of defence, 'I was just registering my opinion, no need to go all crazy-smart-girl on me.' Hermione laughed and instantly became sober when she saw the school librarian glowering at her and making a shushing gesture.

'Come one, let's go,' she said, pulling on Caleb's arm. As they were exiting she stiffened when she saw Tom reading in a dark, musty corner, he raised his head to look at her and smiled, as arrogant and handsome as ever. Hermione turned on her heel and stomped out of the library, angrily pulling Caleb away with her,

'Jesus, woman,' Caleb complained loudly, 'Don't rip my arm off.' Hermione dropped his arm and began walking at a slower pace, falling in step with Caleb.

'Sorry,' she said and gave him an apologetic look, ' I just needed to get away.' Caleb glanced at her and his expression softened.

'It's okay,' he said, giving her a reassuring look, 'But honestly, you looked really mad there, almost . . . furious.' Hermione turned away and walked a bit faster, hoping that she would have to give a reason, but she failed, as Caleb and his long legs caught up to her quickly, and wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from moving. All she could see was his warm chest; she inhaled deeply and could smell a comforting mixture of mint toothpaste, soap and clean laundry as well as the sharp scent of aftershave.

'Look, you don't have to give me a reason, I just want to understand you better,' he gave her a warm smile; she looked up at his friendly face and gave him a wavering smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him securely. He pressed his cheek onto the top of her head, murmuring reassuring things into her hair. Caleb was one of the best things that had happened to her since she came and she didn't ever want to lose him, she also did not want him to think too badly of her. Caleb tried pulling away, but Hermione pulled him back into her grasp, he chuckled,

'C'mon,' he said, 'I'll take you to the common room, the prefects will be patrolling the corridors soon, and I don't want to get caught.' He led her to the common room and plopped down on the couch in front of the blazing fire. His hair shone in the light of the fire and she could see her reflection in his happy eyes as he patted the seat next to him. She went and sat down next to him he put his arm around her and they watched the fire together. They talked for and hour or so, until she got tired and began to yawn.

'You look exhausted,' he said, 'You better get to bed.' Hermione shook her head sleepily. She didn't want to sleep. Caleb was telling her wonderful things about his family and his two little sisters, Willow and Astoria. But Caleb didn't listen,

'Come on, up,' he said, pulling her up by the arm. Hermione groaned but complied. As she was walking she turned back and saw Caleb smiling at her he was still seated on the couch.

'Aren't you going to go to sleep?' she asked. Caleb shook his head,

'Nah, I'm not that tired yet,' he said,' You go on ahead.' Hermione looked at him reluctantly but went to bed anyways. She opened the door, and saw all the girls sleeping peacefully in their beds. Grace was muttering happily and Lydia was just as silent as she was when she was awake. Hermione smiled at them sentimentally, remembering how Ron would also mutter things while he was asleep as well. But that was when they were all living in the tent during their search for the Horcruxes. She bit her lip nervously, wondering if they were okay.

She peeled her clothes off quietly and out on her nightgown. She crawled into the silken sheets and turned off the light lamp, stifling a giggle when she heard Grace give a content sigh. She rested her head on the downy pillow, burrowing herself under the sheets. She was tingling with happiness; she stilled her thoughts and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Apologies

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my Harry Potter Fanfic _Too Good To Be True _I have been having a massive writers block on it and my muse failed me, I guess my creative juices weren't flowing there. But now I've started to write a new Fanfic on the Infernal Devices called _Guardian Angel_. If you've read 'The Infernal Devices' I'd really appreciate it if you gave my story a try. It'll be hard for me to update, hopefully soon I'll try and think of a next chapter for my Harry potter Fanfic.

Bye for now, mon ami,

Love,

Monica

A.K.A PencilScribbles

xoxoxo


End file.
